


Black Silk

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gags, I WILL SAIL THIS SHIP BY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompto's on top, Regis's on the bottom, Trust me they both are into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Prompto passes his self-defense course, and Regis is willing to give his Dear Heart whatever he wants...Top!Prompto/Bottom!Regis





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent domming. This was written for Twinks and Daddies Weekend, under the Day 1 Prompt "Manhandling." 
> 
> I'm sure most expect a twink to get manhandled, but daddies like it, too.

King Regis Lucis Caelum was more than a king. He was a man of exquisite taste, a man born and bred for ruling. He was the meaning of authority, the meaning of power. He was a ruler, that much Prompto knew and accepted with open arms.

However, Prompto also knew what Regis was like in bed and _that_? That was even better.

"Dear Heart," Regis groaned against Prompto's neck as Prompto tightened the midnight black silk scarfs around his King's wrists. Regis was below him, pliant and ready, and Prompto was more than ready to take what he had been promised. He was so much more lithe than the king, with muscles that were still growing from the Crownsguard tutelage. He knew that if Regis wanted the silk scarfs around his wrists to be gone it would only take a minute to snap them off. But still, the image of Regis on the bed, wrists tied up above him was more than worth it.

"Shhh," Prompto whispered. He kissed Regis's throat at the junction where his beard met his ear, enjoying the feeling of the man shuddering underneath him. Usually it was Prompto on the bottom, but... "You promised if I passed my self-defense training I'd get a treat. And this is what I want."

Prompto knew the if Regis was against it, the man would have already had Prompto by the throat with a cock up his ass. So, the knowledge that he was in control, that he was given this beautifully erotic _power_ over a King made all the blood in his body rush straight down to his cock. A cock which, from the way Regis panted when he rubbed it against the cleft of the man's cheeks, was more than ready for fucking the royalty right out of his king.

"Then... who am I... to deny... you." Regis took in a deep breath, twisting ever so slightly against his restraints. "Though, I.... expected _more_."

Prompto laughed, letting one last lingering kiss rest on Regis's cheek before leaning over the side of the bed, grabbing another set of scarves. "Who said anything about me being done? This was just step one."

Prompto had to take in a few deep breaths for what came next. He tied the silk scarf tight at the base of the metal bedpost, then lifted Regis's left leg and slipped it around. He wrapped the scarf back around the bedpost and pulled, watching as Regis's thigh quickly ascended into the air. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to his king's extended ankle. Just because they were getting a little kinky didn't mean Prompto didn't want to feel Regis's skin against his mouth, taste the fresh sweat again his tongue.

"That's step two, your Majesty. Ready for step three?"

Step three wasn't the other leg—not yet. He wondered idly whether or not Regis regretted his choice in calling Prompto into his bed all those long months ago as he tied Regis's ankle to his thigh, making sure that there was no wiggle-room. He did the same to the other leg, enjoying the way Regis shivered under his touch.

"Still expecting more?" Prompto asked as he pressed more kisses against Regis's leg, up and up until he reached the man's puckered and waiting entrance. Prompto wasn't ready though, instead leaving a trail of kisses up the perineum before letting his tongue press against the base of Regis's cock.

Regis tried to reach out to grab at his hair, but the bindings were too tight. Instead, he flexed his hands so hard Prompto heard the popping of his fingers, which only made him want to tease Regis even further. So, he slowly made his way up from the base, letting his nose nudge against the sensitive vein on the underside of Regis's thick cock. Part of him wished that he could be on top of Regis riding him, but the other part reminded him that he had all the control in his palms, and if he wasn't going to use it _now_ then he would _never_ use it.

"Dear Heart, please," Regis begged. "Please—"

Prompto tutted, trying to keep a serious face. He could feel it breaking as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "No begging from you, your Majesty." He was gentle as he turned Regis's face, pulling the last scarf around the man's mouth. He left a lingering kiss against Regis's chin, feeling the way Regis shook underneath him.

It was almost like a drug, feeling the power and control from the most powerful man on the planet bleed out onto the bed with each shudder. Prompto had to pause, looking down at his work.

He wanted to do this again and again, and he wasn't even done yet. He hadn't even come yet.

Prompto knew that when Regis took him, he was always prepared with such gentle strokes and butterfly kisses. He knew that it was how Regis showed his love, showering Prompto with affection. But he also knew that Regis hid what he really wanted, what he absolutely _yearned_ for, but Prompto had figured it out.

"You want me to touch you?" Prompto asked as he let his fingers roam across Regis's throat, then down his chest. He combed his fingers through the silvering hair on the man's chest, enjoying the soft, downy feeling sliding through his fingers. He made his way down to hardened nipples, letting himself pinch them until Regis let out a whine through the silk scarf. "Like this?"

Regis shook his head, and Prompto allowed his hands to continue their trail down, further and further. "How about here?"

Prompto let his fingers slip into the ring of muscle, already prepped and waiting for him. He leaned down, letting his tongue lap at the hole with experimental touches. He allowed his tongue to slip inside, enjoying the way Regis seized around his tongue.

"Mmmrgph—"

Prompto looked up, watching Regis's face as he continued to lap at the twitching hole. Regis's mouth could hardly form words, but the way his toes curled spoke in volumes.

He continued his ministrations for a few more moments before shucking off his pants and boxers, though he left his tank top on, enjoying the way it rubbed against his belly. He knew Regis would like it when he rubbed it against the older man's cock, too.

"You ready?"

Regis gave a small, almost invisible nod, but Prompto was already pushing his cock inside, enjoying the way that Regis bucked up against him, forcing his cock in deeper.

Part of Prompto felt almost disrespectful. Who was he to do this to the King of Lucis? But in the same moment he thought that he looked into dark green eyes and remembered that Regis may have been King, may have been leader, but in their bedroom.... Prompto was allowed to take the lead.

Even kings needed moments to breathe.

He wasn't gentle with Regis, and he knew Regis liked it. It was rough, with digging fingernails into strong hips. He knew that they would likely leave bruises, but in that moment Prompto was chasing down his desires with everything in him. His body wasn't build to give as much as it was to take—he was still young, unexperienced, but Prompto knew how he liked to be fucked, and knew exactly how to twist himself in the perfect way for Regis to feel the same way he made Prompto feel.

Deeper and deeper, harder and faster. Prompto knew that while Regis had the decades more of experience, Prompto had youth and stamina on his side. He wouldn't drag it out for too long, no matter how much he wanted to. Regis's knee could only take so much, and no matter how much fun it would be to fuck Regis for hours, he knew better. Still, Prompto wanted to make it as long as he could, push against the boundary between pleasure and pain, make Regis beg.

Well, he probably would have begged if not for the gag in his mouth, but that was enough for Prompto—with a gasp and a shudder, Prompto came inside of Regis. His hips jerked and his fingers tightened into the side, feeling Regis's ass constrict almost painfully around him, milking him.

Prompto thought of leaving Regis like that for a few moments, of allowing his king to writhe and moan as Prompto casually laid next to him. The desire was strong, but Regis's pleading eyes and his hard pink cock weeping for release made Prompto pull out. He watched his cum leak across the soft black sheets before laying himself down on his belly, panting against Regis's leaking and abused hole. The skin was pink and dribbling, and Prompto couldn't help but to lean forward to allow his tongue better access.

He reached up and milked Regis, allowing himself to come up for air only after Regis had given everything he had, going limp in his restraints. Prompto allowed him one last moment to kiss Regis's bad knee, leaving a sticky cum-slick kiss against the skin, before reaching up to undo the silk bindings. He managed to get the last one around Regis's mouth off, noting the teethmarks ground into the silk.

"Totally worth it."

 


End file.
